1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interproximal dental strip having a combination of a serrated zone flanked by abrasive zones, each of which has inclined spaced apart abrasive sections separated by non-abrasive sections for more controlled and effective working of the strip between the teeth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Interproximal dental strips are used in orthodontics to reduce tooth structure to correct for inadequate space caused by dental crowding or to fit bands and in restorative dentistry to trim or contour various types of restorative materials such as amalgam or resin. Typically, as a first step a strip with a serrated edge is worked between adjacent teeth until enough material is removed that an abrasive strip may be used. There are dental strips with serrations, strips with abrasives and strips with a combination of serrations and abrasives. During both the sawing and sanding operations, the strip is operated by gripping the ends and working the strip back and forth between the teeth in order to remove the undesired material. To do that, the dentist must insert at least one hand into a patient's mouth in the case of the front teeth and both hands to reach the rear teeth. In both instances, it is difficult for the dentist to control the depth of insertion of the strip between the teeth, particularly those teeth in the posterior region of the mouth, and it is not uncommon for the dental practitioner to lacerate the patient's gum or injure himself. There is also the possibility that the strip may become jammed between the teeth such that it cannot be easily worked back and forth requiring the application of additional force which increases the possibility for injury.